Fallen in love with voldemorts daughter
by vait
Summary: The trio are starting their seventh and final year when they meet a strange transfer student. But, she's actually Voldemorts Daughter, what's going to happen? I suck a summarys just read and review plz!
1. Prologe kind of thingy

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot...sob

**Summary:: **Harry, Ron, and Hermione are starting their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. When they get on the train, they find a transfer student from Durmstrang sitting in the only spare available compartment. They find out that her name is Jillian Heart and that she is going into Gryffindor with the trio. But, what they don't know is that Jillian isn't who she really says she is, no, her name is actually Jillian Riddle; Tom Marvolo Riddle's teenage daughter. They also don't know that Jillian has a plan to lure poor Harry into a trap. What exactly is it, read and find out.

**A/N::** This ficcy is going to be in Jillian's POV.

**:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:**

Jillian Kelci Riddle looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. _I suppose that this is as good as it's going to get._ She thought bitterly. Jillian absolutely hated what she looked like, mainly because she looked like her deceased mother. With her waist length strawberry blonde hair, pale completion, and deep blue eyes, people who knew her mother said Jillian was the spitting image of her. Her mother so kind hearted and pure that not even the meanest man alive could hate her. That's how Jillian's father fell in love with her mother.

Jillian's father. People referred to him as You-Know-Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named. That's right; Voldemort was Jillian's father. Up to this day, Jillian always wondered how her father could ever fall in love with her mother. She was a Mudblood, not worthy for the wizarding world. But, somehow, Voldemort fell in love with her.

_That'll never happen to me,_ Jillian thought, _I'll someday fall in love and marry someone who Father thinks is worthy, no some Mudblood._ Unlike her mother, Jillian's personality was just like her father's. Cold and hateful.

"Jillian," Jillian heard her father call for her from down stares, "The letter arrived."

"Coming Father," She replied, smiling wickedly. She ran out of her room and down the stares. When she got to the bottom of the stares, Voldemort was sitting on a chair in the hall waiting for his daughter.

"It's about time," He said harshly.

"I love you too," Jillian sneered. Voldemort smiled and handed her a letter with green handwriting, "Thank you,"

Jillian ripped open the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Miss Heart._

Jillian smiled at her fake name.

_We are pleased to say that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you requested, we have let you have your own separate dormitory. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the upcoming year. We hope that you will enjoy your stay._

_Sincerily, _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"Well?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"I've been accepted AND I have my own dormitory." Jillian smirked. "Everything going according to plan."

"Good," Voldemort smiled. "Now that we know your going to Hogwarts, we need to go over some important stuff."

Jillian groaned. "Can't we go over this after I have a shower?" Voldemort gave her a stern stare, "Fine."

"First of all, when you go to Hogwarts you should make your voice-''

"What's wrong with my voice?" Jillian interrupted.

"-more cheerful."

"Cheerful?!" Jillian cried.

"Your voice sounds to....dark." Voldemort shrugged. "If you want to make friends with Potter you should change your voice. Which goes on to the second thing, Potter."

"What about Potter?"

"I was thinking that if ....."

**A/N::**

Well, how was the first chapter? I'm not going to tell you what Jillian has to do but I think you'll soon find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own any of the HP characters....muffled cries of Harry in the background

**Summary:: **Harry, Ron, and Hermione are starting their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. When they get on the train, they find a transfer student from Durmstrang sitting in the only spare available compartment. They find out that her name is Jillian Heart and that she is going into Gryffindor with the trio. But, what they don't know is that Jillian isn't who she really says she is, no, her name is actually Jillian Riddle; Tom Marvolo Riddle's teenage daughter. They also don't know that Jillian has a plan to lure poor Harry into a trap. What exactly is it, read and find out.

**Kill bill rocks: **thanks for the review, and Jillian's mother isn't someone in the books I just made her up...it is kinda hard to imagine Voldie as a Daddy though isn't it?

**Freak4hiloryduff: **If you don't like my story then don't read it, simple as that.

**Basketkiwi:** Thanks you!

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny:** I love your name...I wish I had thought of something like that instead of 'Vait'. pouts

**UPDATED NOVEMBER 16, 2004...HEHEHE SORRY GUYS**

**:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:**

"Why is it that time fly's whenever you're not looking forward to something?" Jillian mumbled as she turned over in her bed. It seemed like September 1st had snuck up on her. "I'm going to miss you bed." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Jillian," Voldemort barked, "Get up! Your trunk isn't packed yet."

"Jillian, your trunk isn't packed yet." She mimicked. "What time is it anyway?" She rolled over to look at her alarm clock and saw it was five-o-clock in the morning.

"Jillian!" Voldemort barked. "I said _get up._"

"I'm up, I'm up," She yelled then sighed, "Mornings would be better if they were in the afternoon..."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Voldemort asked, now standing in Jillian's doorway.

Jillian blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well it's true. But why the hell do I have to get up at five?"

Voldemort shrugged and walked into Jillian's room, "Just get your trunk packed." Jillian sneered at her father and got out of bed, making sure that her nightgown was down around her mid-thigh.

"Do you have to sleep in that sluttish thing?" Voldemort asked as he sat down on her bed, "I hope you don't wear that at Hogwarts."

"This isn't slutty Dad," Jillian replied brushing her hair, "It's Mum's"

Voldemort's eyes flashed red, "Don't you _dare_ talk about your mother in this house. I was a fool to marry a pathetic Mudblood like her."

Jillian stood, mouth open, gawking at her father. Sure, she knew that he didn't like talking about her mother but Jillian never, _ever,_ heard him call her a pathetic Mudblood before.

"Close your mouth, Jillian, it's not polite." Voldemort snapped before he stormed out of his daughters room, slamming the door.

_What the hell was that?_ Jillian thought still staring at the spot where her father had been sitting. _One thing's for sure, he's going to be in one hell of a mood today... joy._

Jillian moodily went to her drawer and pulled out a blue tee-shirt with 'Cutie' written in black letters across the front. She pulled off her nightgown and put on the shirt, scowling the whole time. Next, she pulled on some Levi's and grabbed a pair of socks. _God, now I'm in a bad mood 'cause of Dad. What the hell is his problem calling Mum a pathetic Mudblood...why does he hate her so much. Why does he want me to hate her so much?_

She stomped over to where her new trunk was and practically tore the lid off, inside already was her school books, wand, robes, parchment, and all the other things she would need for the school year. All she would have to pack were her clothes, "Wake me up this early to pack clothes," Jillian grumbled going back to her drawer and took the top one out of its slot and put it on her bed. She started taking out the clothes still muttering to herself about not getting enough sleep.

After Jillian was done packing her clothes she went to her closet and grabbed one of her least favorite teddy bear and threw it onto her bed.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Now Jillian," Voldemort began, "I thought of a way to keep in touch with you during the school year without Dumbledore becoming suspious of anything. So I decided to do a little spell on one of your stuffed animals so I can be in constant contact with you."_

_"Yes father," Jillian said._

_"So, find one of your least favorite and give it to me when you pack." _

_"Sure thing,"_

_Voldemort smiled, "One more thing, you'll be flooing over to the Malfoy's about an hour before you're supposed to go to King's Cross."_

_"Alright, I haven't seen the Malfoy' in a couple of years...I wonder how Draco's doing." Jillian added, _

_"Quite excited to see you," Voldemort replied._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jillian grinned. She couldn't wait to see Draco again. They had been best friends growing up, "I wonder if he'll recognize me..."

She could imagine him now, shiny white blonde hair that was slicked back, tall and masculine, dazzling gray eyes....

"Oh my god," Jillian whispered, "If he looks like what I'm imagining him to look like right now, I'm going to be in trouble..."

"Here's the bear, father," Jillian said handing the bear over to Voldemort.

"Excellent," He replied taking out his wand. "_Pallino,"_ Voldemort whispered tapping the bear's head with the tip of his wand. Jillian watched as the bear glowed a vibrant yellow.

"It's not going to stay yellow is it?" She questioned, looking at the bear carefully.

"Of course not, silly girl." Voldemort replied, "It'll ware off in about half an hour or so. Then I'll put another spell on the bear so that it'll recognize my voice and my voice alone so if Dumbledore try's anything funny on this bear it'll have no effect whatsoever."

"Do we really need to be this cautious?"

"Yes,"

"But _why?_"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"On second thought, no." Jillian scowled, "Why do you have to be so secretive?"

"Why do you have to be so nosy?"

Jillian smirked, "It's in my nature,"

Voldemort rolled his eyes and placed the bear down on the table beside him, "Is your trunk packed?"

"Did it when you stormed out of my room. I don't see why I had to be up so early since I only had to pack my clothes."

"I figured that since you're a girl it would take a long time until it was packed."

"Thanks for caring." Jillian grumbled. "You should have let me get my beauty sle- sleep." She stifled a yawn.

Voldemort opened his mouth and was about to say something when an owl came soaring through an open window, "Ah, that must be Lucius'"

"I'll get it," Jillian offered going over to the owl. The owl stretched out its leg and waited obediently for Jillian to take the letter off of its leg. She gently untied it and gave the letter to Voldemort.

"Dear Master," He read, then started reading it really fast just mumbling a few words like '_honored_' and _'can't wait'_. Jillian stood, stroking the owl, waiting for her father to be done the letter.

"What did Mr. Malfoy say?" She asked when he finally put down the letter.

"Just that he's honored and can't wait for you to arrive." Voldemort said, "And he'll be ready for you to go over there at nine."

Jillian glanced at her watch. _It's seven now, I'll have time to have a shower and put on some make up...oh ya, I should bring my make up kit as well_.

"I think I'll go have a shower now father,"

Jillian slammed her trunk closed, it was now fully of school supplies, robes, normal clothes, and now a _lot_ of make up, "That should last me the school year,"

Jillian glanced at her watch, it was now eight-forty five. Sighing, she grabbed an end of her trunk and started dragging it out of her room and down the stares; each time it went down a stare with a dull _thump_.

"Took you long enough," Voldemort snapped as Jillian dragged the trunk into the living room.

"Well sorry I forgot to pack some things." She replied.

Voldemort glared at his daughter and stood up. For a second, Jillian thought that he was going to storm out of the room for some unknown reason. But that thought was squished when he grabbed Jillian's now brown teddy bear, "Here, I placed the other spell on it while you were upstairs."

"Thanks," She said taking the bear, "Oh man, now I have to open my trunk again and make room for _this_ thing," Jillian bent over her trunk and unlatched the hooky-things. She then carefully placed the bear on top of her favorite pillow and shut it again.

"Done," She said brushing herself off as if she had been all dirty, "When do I leave?"

"In a couple minutes," Voldemort said. He went over to the banister and grabbed a vase, "Remember, say the Malfoy's very clearly now Jillian. You don't want to end up somewhere else know do you?"

"You're not coming?" Jillian asked.

"I can't, it'd be too risky,"

"All right," She said sadly.

"Come here," Voldemort grabbed Jillian and pulled her into a big hug, shocking her.

"Dad?" She croaked.

"I'll talk to you tonight," He said letting go of her. Voldemort gave the vase to Jillian, "Grab some powder it's time."

Jillian took some floo powder out of the vase and grabbed her trunk with one hand. Slowly, she made her way to the fireplace, "Talk to you tonight, father." She said stepping inside the fireplace.

"The Ma-''

"Jillian," Voldemort interrupted, "Don't forget to make your voice more cheerful."

"I will, I will," Jillian rolled her eyes. Making sure that she had a good hold on her trunk, Jillian raised her hand, "The Malfoy's" She threw the powder on the floor and green flames engulfed around her.

**A/N::** Well here's my second chappy please R&R!


End file.
